xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Vandham (XCX)
Jack Vandham or Commander Vandham (Japanese: , Vandamu, Van Damme; English dub: ) is a character in Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is the commanding officer of BLADE, and was formerly the chief engineer on the White Whale. After he is introduced, Vandham is the default client for all Story Missions. He is said to be an open-minded individual, yet this is often overshadowed by his arrogant and sarcastic personality. Affinity Links * Alan * Brenna * Byron * Cedric * Elma * H.B. * Lao * Lin * Nagi * Maurice Story During Chapter 8 involving the onslaught against New Los Angeles, at the end of the initial cutscene, he presents himself to the Ganglion as the NLA army leader with the titles "Brigadier General Jack Vandham", "Supreme Commander of the Defense Force of the Colony of New Los Angeles". Lin wonders where these titles come from and their meaning, Elma replies they sound like Vandham wants to overawe the enemy as the commander of a huge army. Cross has to reply whether they approve this impressive title or disapprove it by joking that it sounds like an "old movie villain". By disapproving it, Elma says it is just a title and proposes to call himself "Colonel Square-tache". Quotes Dialogue * "Anyway, I heard you took down a tyrant. On a training mission no less. That was reckless. And goddamn magnificent!" * "And we both know how much I like being told what to do." * "Someone with my charming personality? Probably not the best Mediator." * "Thank God that's over. By the power invested in me, yadda-yadda....you are officially a BLADE." * "Just one last thing... What the bloody HELL is this dancing turnip doing here?" * "Hm? Either you picked up another xeno or someone's been holding their breath for too long." * "They have their appeal, I suppose. Boppin' around on those wee little nubs they have for hand and feet or whatever... And those big eyes that--okay, that's not the point here!" * "This is Brigadier General Jack Vandham, Supreme Commander of the Defense force of the Colony of New Los Angeles." * "I came here to put an end to the little upstart gunning for my position. Personally. ...Nah, just kiddin'. I'm here to hand out the reward." * "Boy, I am going to kick your ass so hard, your real body will feel it!" Trivia * Vangarre, the Colonel of Colony 9's Defence Force in Xenoblade Chronicles, shares Vandham's Japanese name. Both Vangarre and Vandham were in turn based on Vanderkam from Xenosaga, especially their drill sergeant-like personality and a tendency to call their subordinates "slackers." Vanderkam was in turn based on a character of the same name from Xenogears. All these characters' names also begin with "Van-". * Prior to the Ganglion attack in Chapter 8, when Vandham uses self-proclaimed titles to intimidate the Ganglion, Elma jokes that Vandham "can call himself Colonel Square-tache for all she cares", a reference to Reyn's nickname for Vangarre in Xenoblade Chronicles. * He also shares his name with the Mercenary leader Vandham from Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both voiced by the same Japanese actor Tesshō Genda. ** Tesshō Genda also voiced Xord in the Japanese dub of Xenoblade Chronicles. Gallery Artwork Van Damme.png|Vandham's model 117.jpg|Official Art Vandham X Concepts.jpg|Concept Art Screenshots Vandham knows quiet.JPG XCX-Vandham-01.png|Vandham giving a mission in front of the BLADE Tower Van Damme 01.jpg|Vandham with the main cast VandhamX.jpg fr:Van Damme Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:Humans Category:XCX Supporting Characters Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs Category:BLADE Barracks NPCs